Silent Heart
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Carmen's keeping secrets from everyone and Alvena's arrival just makes that harder. Will Carmen be able to keep the fact that shes the fourth dragon rider a secret or will she tell her best friend and possible crush, Murtagh all her nasty secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way whatsoever, own anything attached or related to the Eragon series. I only own the plot, Alvena, Carmen and Diam.

_Hljodhr Hjarta_

_Silent Heart_

Chapter One

Murtagh

Murtagh cringed as Eragon explained his utterly insane plan. They were to attack the supply cart running from the markets to Galbatorix's palace. Eragon and Saphira obviously loved the idea but Murtagh wasn't completely sure.

"Maybe we shouldn't. It'll be heavily guarded and it won't help us much." He had already decided his vote by then. He was going to vote they shouldn't go. It was two to one.

"Yes, but it will help us." Eragon was trying to reason with him. When he stuck with his decision they turned to Thorn. He appeared to be thinking deeply.

(Well,) He began slowly. (I think Eragon is right.) Murtagh glared with shock and anger at his beloved dragon.

"Three to one." Eragon reported. "Looks like we go." He nodded and smiled a little at Saphira, who had her head pushed through the opening of the tent next to Thorn. All the while Murtagh glared at his dragon.

(Why?) He asked moodily. (Why?)

(Because you would not. Eragon is right.) The Dragon grinned and added (For once.) Murtagh had to chuckle a little at the apparent insult to his half-brother. He nodded slowly, realising they were right. The companions proceeded to Nasuada, the leader of the Varden, what they were going to do about the situation she had presented them a little over an hour ago. Even though Murtagh didn't want to be within a mile of King Galbatorix, he conceded that this was the right decision to make under the circumstances. So that's what they did. They left for the place in the trail the cart was heading along to be big enough for Saphira and Thorn. They worked out it would take them around two hours to reach it on dragon-back. They were mostly silent on the way there, unless they spotted something interesting like when a horse ran beneath them or so on.

Two and a bit hour later they reached their preferred spot on the path and flew above until the cart in question was almost underneath them. He watched as Eragon and Saphira swooped towards the cart and roared. He watched as the man directing the cart heard the monstrous roar and hurled himself from it. Now as Saphira glided a little way away it was his and Thorns turn.

(Ready, Thorn?) Murtagh asked as the man kept running further into the trees. He smiled, a rare thing from him. Thorn laughed maniacally inside his head.

(As ready as I'll ever be.) He cackled. Murtagh shook his head in disbelief at how relaxed Thorn was. He felt the wind increase as Thorn lowered himself into a dive.

(Time to burn that cart to the ground.) Thorn managed to say before he opened his huge jaws and belched fire at the cart rising towards them. Thorn levelled off a couple of metres above the flames below. He saw Saphira vaguely as she followed suit, destroying the cart once and for all.

(Job done.) He heard Eragon say with his mind. Saphira chuckled at his tone of voice. Murtagh glared towards the castle in which he had once slept, under Galbatorix's power. He sighed inwardly. (It's going to be a long ride home.) He told Thorn, who simply laughed at his distress. Murtagh withdrew in to his mind on the way home, remembering all the horrible things the king had made him do. He awoke from his thoughts when Thorn spoke to him.

(We're almost there.) He informed a stunned Murtagh. Almost five minutes later they landed among the trees at the edge of their camp at Surda. They would have to pack up soon, they were leaving in a few days. Murtagh realised with a start that his right hand was warm and sticky. He looked down to find the back of his hand rapidly losing blood. He must have cut himself on one of Thorns scales. He scowled at the image that popped into his mind. He moved his left hand over his right muttering "Waise heill" and grimaced at the slowly receding cut on his hand. At least his time with Galbatorix had been good for something. Not for the first time he stared at the Gedwey ignasia on the palm of his left hand. He jolted in surprise as Nasuada called his name.

He was surprised to find when he reached Nasuada's that Eragon and Saphira were already there along with Nasuada and some of the council. He sat in a spare seat and Thorn stuck his head in the gap next to Saphira. The council nodded slightly at Nasuada to tell her to start. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Today were expecting a friend of mine to arrive here carrying an egg she stole from Galbatorix a day ago. They have not arrived and her people were found dead when I sent troops to locate them. We believe They have been taken prisoner by Galbatorix in an attempt to get the egg back." She paused for a long breath. "We want you to rescue them." Murtaghs head snapped up at this.

(Don't argue yet.) Eragon begged. But he was wrong. That was the complete opposite of what Murtagh wanted to do. He was going to say that he would go.

(Are you sure?) Thorn asked him, slightly put off by the idea. Murtagh thought about it. Thorn groaned.

(Alright. I'll come.) He grumbled out. Murtagh laughed at him silently. He darted a look at Nasuada, who was asking Eragon what he thought. He tuned into the conversation as Eragon delivered his verdict.

"I will go. I will help this person." He informed his leader. His gaze settled on Murtagh then and Nasuada swivelled to ask him.

"What of you, Murtagh?" She looked as if she expected him to plead with her not to make him go. He surprised her with his sudden change.

"I will go." He confirmed grinning at her. They were all shocked at his quick decision and changes of heart to go anywhere near the castle he loathed so. In his peripheral vision he thought he saw Saphira smirk at Eragon but he must have imagined it. Dragons can't smirk. He was sure the others noticed that Thorn was humming with happiness. It was decided that they should find Arya and leave at once. He stood when Nasuada started to dismiss them. When she had finished they left the tent in search of Arya, the female elf who would be accompanying them on their suicidal rescue mission. She was found almost twenty minutes later on the edge of camp sparring with one of the warriors. Women. She soon agreed to their mission and packed the necessary items they would need. When she appeared to have enough things she mounted her horse and raced off ahead. Eragon and Murtagh swapped a glance that said 'Only Arya" and mounted Thorn and Saphira. The trio soon converged, which made the dragons complained of going so slowly. Murtagh new they would still reach Gil'ead by tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Murtagh

It was dark when they reached Gil'ead after riding a day and a half on horse and dragon back. Even from his vantage point Murtagh could see the dead bodies being carried from the castle. Galbatorix must have heard about the destroyed cart.

(Let's go down in the forest. It'll provide cover.) Eragon suggested to Murtagh. Thorn glided towards the forest about a hundred yards in. From there they could see the castle clearly. They waited until the flow of bodies stopped and crept slowly forward towards the edge of the forest. (Thorn, Saphira, stay back. Wait until we call you.)

(Be careful.) Thorn replied. Murtagh nodded in response. He looked over as Eragon started talking to him.

"Lets go." Murtagh followed Eragon as he stalked out into the open.

"Act natural." Murtagh advised, his voice deep and guttural. The changes in his voice made Eragon turn around. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Murtaghs face. He had modified his face with magic so he now looked like a teenage blond haired page. Eragon murmured some words in the ancient language and moments later Eragon was a redhead teenager barely older than Murtagh, Arya hid herself under an old cloak. They disguised their swords and continued towards the castle entrance. The guards barely looked up as they passed them through the portcullis. So far so good, Murtagh thought. They sped up when they entered the main doors. Murtagh was weary about being inside the castle of Galbatorix.

"That way." Murtagh replied when Eragon asked him where to go. "The dungeon is just down that set of stairs." Murtagh followed suit when Arya and Eragon crept towards the staircase. He watched them descend ahead of him and waited till they reached the bottom to follow. What he saw when he rejoined them was both beautiful and horrible. The ancient underground dungeon was lit red by the light of the torches. A heavy wooden door connected a second room to the first, with locks covering most of its surface. Murtagh determined the energy he would need to unlock the door. He lifted his hands in the direction of the door and murmured Ma'mor, the spell to unlock doors. Arya jumped as the door swung open, creaking a little on the unoiled hinges. From his place he could see the tip of the granite slab on which he assumed the prisoner was on. Eragon and Arya stared at the slab, or more specifically what was sitting on the slab. Murtagh moved closer to the door to see what they saw. Now he could see what they were gaping at. A woman no older than he, with golden-brown hair matching her dress which was trimmed with pearls. Her light blue eyes swam and if you looked into them it was like you could see the bottom of the ocean. It stopped just above her knees, and matched her flat-bottomed boots with leather soles. Murtagh, Eragon and Arya stopped staring at her when she spoke. Her voice was even, not soft like most girls' voices, other than Arya and Nasuada.

"Who are you?" She asked calmly. Murtagh looked at Eragon and Eragon looked at Arya.

"My name is Arya Drottningu, daughter of Queen Islanzadi. Ally of the Varden." The woman nodded.

"Mine is Eragon shadeslayer, son of Brom. Friend of Nasuada." She repeated the same jerky nod as before. Murtagh hesitated before clearing his throat and starting.

"My name is Murtagh. Son of Morzan. Ally of the Varden." If the woman was surprised she didn't show it. The woman looked at all of us once more.

"I'm Carmen. Daughter of Rakr. Friend of Nasuada." She concluded. Murtagh was slightly surprised. Murtagh didn't know what he thought but it wasn't Carmen. He deliberated this while she slid her legs off the slab she had been sitting on and walked towards them.

"So you're the one Nasi sent to rescue me?" She asked, her tone telling it was rhetorical. Eragon proceeded to nod anyway. She walked past them and turned back.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked her tone slightly mocking. Murtagh half smiled.

(You like her.) Thorns mocking voice rang quietly in his head.

(I do not.) Murtagh replied, harsher than he intended.

(Oh really?) Thorns voice then faded out of his head.

Carmen stopped out in front. She looked around.

"Run!" As she yelled this, armour clad soldiers poured from the side tunnels.

The team ran until they were out of the castle, gaining ground in corners, losing it on straight, not stopping to rest as the soldiers were still following them. Murtagh jumped as Thorn and Saphira descended from the sky.

"I'll take Arya!" Eragon shouted over the dragons roars. Murtagh leaped on Thorn behind Carmen, the mystery woman. Murtagh hesitated a little before slipping his hands around her waist. He saw her fingers tighten on the saddle as Thorn launched into the air, arrows trailing behind them. They dodged the arrows that came near them, but most were too far away to bother them. Murtagh was watching how Carmen was handling the flight. He had to lean a little to see her face. She was grinning. She never noticed her looking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Carmen

Carmen soon noticed Murtagh inspecting her. She relaxed a little when he leaned back into position. The wind was intense at the speed they were flying on the dragon's back. Carmen winced as Mesari's hilt dug into her skin under the folds of her dress. She smiled as she looked down. They were high enough that the archers had given up and they were gaining ground towards Surda where the Varden were currently living.

(How are you?) Carmen smiled. Diam was being protective.

(I'm okay Diam.) She heard Diam breathe a sigh of relief in her head. From what she could see, he was staying out of the other dragons sight.

(I thought they had hurt you.) She laughed silently at her dragons worry.

(I'm okay, really.) He rolled his big eyes at her.

(Who's that your with? He looks cute.) Carmen shook her head. Diam never ceased to amaze her.

(It's okay. Nasuada sent them.) He seemed happy with her answer.

(Where shall I meet you?) He asked. Before she could reply, however, Murtagh tapped her on the shoulder, startling her out of her conversation.

"Eragon told me to ask you what happened to the egg you were carrying. Nasuada assumes it was taken back. Was it?" She saw his eyes were wide with concern. For her or the egg she did not know. His question sparked something in her.

(What are you doing?)

(Making a decision.) She replied casually.

(Real vague.) Her dragon criticised. She smiled at his comment.

"It was lost." She confirmed, feigning sadness. The mans face fell a little. He looked down at his dragon then and left her alone for the rest of the trip. This news must have devastated him. She went back to talking with Diam and glancing around. It wasn't too long before the nation of Surda came into view. As the dragon below her and the one next to her started to descend, she started to see little bits of detail in the vague outline of civilisation. The majestic palace of King Orrin loomed in the distance, as they landed in the familiar town square. She saw in her peripheral vision that the town was gathering around them as the other rider and the elf named Arya descended from the sapphire dragon. Pressure released her waist as Murtagh slipped off the saddle. She turned to see his hand outstretched towards her. She glanced at it before taking the help off the blood red dragon she had been riding. She and Murtagh caught up to Eragon and Arya and soon overtook them. Soon Carmen could see the town forming a lane for all of them to get through. Up ahead she saw Nasuada and King Orrin waiting to greet her. Murtagh peeled off and then Arya and Eragon followed suit. She was left walking towards the steps of the castle alone, glancing at the faces around her. Eragon, Arya and Murtagh were weeding through the still gathering crowd towards the small podium on the doorstep of the castle. Carmen slowed her pace and swallowed hard as she reached, and started climbing, the marble steps in front of the place where Nasuada and King Orrin were waiting to welcome her. She stopped not three feet from King Orrin and curtsied.

"It's an honour to meet you King Orrin." She stated as she rose from her curtsy. He nodded and she moved to face Nasuada.

"It's good to see you again Nasuada." She stated plainly as she rose from another curtsy. Nasuada smiled before replying.

"You too Carmen." She managed before hugging Carmen tightly. Nasuada's face-hardened slightly as she changed the subject.

"What has become of the egg?" Carmen smiled grimly.

"It was retaken." Nasuada nodded slightly.

(Are you sure about this?)

(If I weren't would I be doing it?) She replied to her worried dragon. Diam was always worrying now adays.

(As I should.) He stated matter of factly. She would have rolled her eyes but King Orrin was announcing what a great honour it was to have her here. When the makeshift ceremony was finished, Nasuada showed her to her sleeping quarters.

"It's the same as the last time you were here." Nasuada informed her. Carmen glanced around before turning back to Nasuada. She smiled and hugged her.

"We really must catch up." Carmen said forcefully. Nasuada grinned.

"I missed you." She whispered, her eyes on her feet. Carmen smiled.

"I missed you too, Nasi." Nasuada smiled at Carmens nickname for her.

"Why don't you go acquaint yourself with your rescuers." Nasuada suggested hopefully. Carmen nodded thoughtfully.

"I think I will." She said before walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eragon

"Please?" Eragon begged Arya. She grimaced.

"Don't start this again Eragon. I do not wish to date you." She persisted, glaring at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to try to sleep. Goodnight." Arya informed Eragon in a polite tone of voice. She waved and walked away.

(She's not going to go out with me is she?) Eragon asked Saphira, hoping for her logic to be reasonably good for him in the dating department.

(No, probably not.)

(You could at least try to make me feel better.) He groaned.

(Incoming. That Carmen woman is heading your way.) He looked up from his shoes through his lashes to find that Saphira was right. She was heading towards him.

(I don't have enough woman troubles already?) He asked of no one in particular. He looked up when she reached a safe distance.

"Hello, Carmen. How are you adapting to Surda?" He asked perfectly politely. To his astonishment she rolled her eyes.

"I've been here before." She informed him. He now justified the eyeroll.

"Oh."

"Nasuada suggested I get to know my saviours." Carmen explained her reason for being out here, now it was his turn.

"I….um…." He began trying not to appear too stalkerish.

"You were trying to get Arya to try and go out with you." She finished for him.

"Sort of." He admitted.

"I'll go first then. My father's name was Farren. My mothers Alegra. I was born in Laxly. I am twenty summers old and my best friend is a man named Diam who lives in Arras. You?" She said this all so fast it left Eragon dumbstruck.

"My father is Brom. My mothers name is Selena. I was born in Carvahall I am 18 and a half summers old. My best friend other than Saphira is probably Murtagh though my cousin Roran comes a close second, though he still blames me for my uncles death." Eragon struggled for breath as Carmen just nodded.

(I like her.) Saphira put in. Eragon just gulped another breath. When he had finally calmed down, he told Carmen of his greatest adventures and she his.

"It's probably time for me to go to sleep." She informed him as she yawned a little. He nodded.

"I should sleep too." He waved after her as she left. He got up and walked towards his tent. She's going to be an interesting ally. He thought tiredly.

(Probably.) Saphira intoned as he got ready for sleep.

Murtagh

He woke that morning bright and early, his spirits lifted unexpectedly. He was surprised when he saw that Carmen was already awake and heading towards his tent.

"Eragon told me you were an early riser." She informed him. His eyebrows shot up. She talked to Eragon?

(Protective much?) Thorn muttered from his roost in the nearby field.

(No. Just curious as to what they talked about.)

"Should I start or you?" She asked him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"For what?" She nodded. She was really confusing him.

"Nasuada wanted me to make friends with my saviours." She repeated. He deliberated this.

"You first." She nodded again and cleared her throat before repeating what she had told Eragon. This time he nodded.

"My mothers name was Selena. My father, if you could call him that, was Morzan. I am twenty summers old. My best friend is Eragon though we went through a rough patch a while ago." Her eyebrows twitched a little when he mentioned Selena. So, he thought, now she knows Eragon and I are half brothers. A thought came over him.

"What do you think of Eragon?" He asked.

(Stop. That's just cruel.)

(Its her choice If she answers or not.)

She seemed to hesitate before answering.

"He's okay. I think he might be a little arrogant though." His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He grinned a little. Then, to his utter surprise, she blushed a little.

(Wow.) Thorn was speechless. So was Murtagh. Her cheeks were a rosy gold colour to rival her dress. He smiled a little more. She was beautiful and she didn't really like Eragon.

(Now now, don't pit her against him.)

(It seems she already is.) Thorn grinded his teeth. His shadow blocking out the sun as he landed. His connection with Murtagh cut to just emotions. He touched the, not such a mystery now, woman's mind with his. He was a little surprised to find her mind heavily guarded.

(Relax, it's just me Thorn.) Unknown to Thorn Carmen cut her connection to Diam before answering.

(Hello Thorn.)

(What do you think of Murtagh?)

(He's nice but I'm not to sure of him in the arrogance department though.)

(I'll be sure to tell him.) Thorn said before leaving to tell Murtagh what she really thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alvena

Alvena glanced around at the wood around her. This was starting to creep her out. Faintly she heard a flicker of yelling than the roar of flames. She looked up as a shadow passed over her. Two magnificent beasts flew above her away from the scene before her. A cart was burning to the ground as a stocky man ran for cover through the woods. She could see from here that the cart was destroyed but the fire seemed to be dying down. It had almost burnt out by the time she reached it. She saw something sparkle in the side of her range of vision. It was a Emerald green egg about the size of watermelon. She reached gloved hands for the egg as she heard shouts of protest from behind her. Throwing caution to the wind she snatched up the egg and ran, faster than what the guards could manage in their heavy armour. She only stopped running when she ran out of breath. She placed the egg on the ground and placed her hands on her knees. She froze when she heard a knocking sound. She glanced around, didn't see anything so assumed she had imagined it. Until she heard it again that is. He looked straight at the egg. She listened. Yes, there it was again! And again! The egg split open roughly, in a straight line. Inside was a creature. Much like the ones she had seen before. It was the same colour as its egg, a dark emerald like green. She gaped at it in amazement for a minute then scooped it up in her arms. She would take it to Alonnah Her only friend who could perform magic. She knew her house wasn't far, she would be there in a half-hour. She continued jogging the whole way, not stopping for anything. She burst through Alonnah's door and held out the creature. Alonnah gasped.

"Where did you get this?"

"Long story short, I found it."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Should I?" Alonnah nodded.

"Yes you should." This surprised Alvena.

"What is it?" Alonnah swallowed hard before stating the obvious.

"It's a dragon." Alvena gaped a little before remembering where she was.

"I thought they were huge."

"They are." She said simply, as if there were nothing to the science of dragons.

"Follow me." She said it so gravely it sounded as if she was seven foot under. Alvena obeyed her orders, to stunned to disagree. As soon as they were outside, Alonnah scooped the dragon out of Alvena's arms and placed it on the ground. She took Alvena's hand in hers.

"Kodthr Audr." She heard her murmur. She saw a glow surround the dragon. It was a misty mint green colour, like a lighter version of the dragon itself. Only then did she see what was happening. The dragon was growing, growing. It was almost the size of a house and still growing. When the spell lost power the dragon was taller than a house and wider than two carts put together.

(H-Hello?) Alvena glanced around, looking for the voice.

(Hello?) There it was again!

(Its me the dragon.) This statement stopped Alvena in her tracks. She spun to stare at the dragon before her.

(H-Hello?)

(Hi.) This is getting way too weird.

(Yeah but its going to get a lot worse.)

(Wait you heard that?)

(Yep.) Alvena stared up at the dragon in wonder.

(What's your name?)

(My name is Hinloe. And you are my rider.) Alvena gaped at the dragon, that had been her fathers name before he died. And her? A dragon rider? Not possible.

(What's yours?)

(Alvena.) She looked up to see the dragon a foot from her, and Alonnah holding a oversized saddle in her arms.

"Its time for you to ride."

"What?" Alonnah sighed.

"The Varden are leaving in two days, to go back to Farthen Dur." This, at least, Alvena understood. She gulped down the knot in her throat.

"Fine." She murmured. Alonnah walked near Hinloe and bowed. He lowered his head in acknowledgment. She explained all as she fitted Hinloe's saddle to his back.

"So the Varden are in Surda?" Alonnah nodded.

"For another two days. You must hurry. You mustn't let them leave without you or you will never find them." She patted the saddle as she finished. Alvena moved closer, swung her leg over and sat high above the ground, on the dragons' back.

"Hinloe won't be as big as Saphira or Thorn but she'll still be able to fight."

(It's not the size that counts.) Hinloe added, earning a laugh from them both.

"Well we better get going then."

"Ride safe and don't let the kings men see you." Alvena braced herself as Hinloe shot forward into the open sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Carmen

I shuddered as Thorn left my mind.

(That was a close call.) I murmured.

(You should be on better guard.)

(Says you. I practically had to drag you kicking and screaming from my mind, you big baby.)

(Yeah right.) Diam scoffed impressively.

(I'm coming to see you.)

(Finally.) I giggled. Two days had passed after Thorn had first entered my mind. I knew that the rest of the Varden were getting ready to move back to Farthen Dur but I had already finished packing her things.

"Carmen!" She halted at the mention of her name. I turned to face Murtagh who was racing up the hill behind me.

"Hey." I called.

"How are you?" He asked politely, and I knew there was an underlying topic.

"Great."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm-" I was cut off by a giant roar. Our heads flung upwards they saw a magnificent green dragon flying over head. They watched as it headed for Surda, then ran after it as it circled the town square. I and Murtagh arrived at the same time as Eragon, Arya, Nasuada and king Orrin. They joined the group as the dragon began to spiral to the ground. When it neared the ground they saw a young woman, around 18 summers old, riding in a saddle on the dragons back. The ground shook as the dragon landed. The woman slid down the side of the dragon to the floor.

"Go, Hinloe." The dragon growled but obeyed the girls order. She was willowy and curvy. She was soft, the kind of girl you wouldn't expect to want to verse you in a spar or win doing it. She had medium length black hair reaching just past her shoulders and wore well worn pants and a leather top crudely made so that the edges were jagged. When she turned around they could see her eyes were a deep brown colour, the colour of chocolate. When she spoke her voice was soft, making for a really girlie tone.

"I'm Alvena and that was my dragon Hinloe." She introduced,

"Where did you find him?" Eragon asked prodding.

"A little road in the forest near the castle. There was a destroyed cart in flames. When the flames died down I saw The egg and I grabbed it and took it to my friend Alonnah, she's a sorceress, and she put a pell on Hinloe when he hatched to make him grow and then she told us what was happening and where to go." Murtagh and Eragon groaned.

"So you know all about us?" She nodded.

"I know all of you, Eragon, Murtagh, Nasuada, Arya and king Orrin, except for you." She finished, pointing at Carmen, who clasped her hands behind her back before introducing herself.

"I'm Carmen, my father was Farren, my mother Alegra, I am twenty summers old and was born in Laxly." Alvena shook her hand in greeting when she had finished her little information boost.

"Come, I'll show you around." Nasuada offered and led Alvena away, towards the castle.

"Wow. Another dragon rider." Eragon murmured to Murtagh. "I wonder what she's like." Even from here, I could see Murtagh roll his eyes at him.

(This is just going to make our introduction into things harder.) Diam pointed out.

(Yes, probably.)

(We have to be careful when the armour arrives.) I nodded slightly in response.

"Carmen! Come on!" Arya yelled back to me, noticing that I had stopped. I jogged a little to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Murtagh

The sun shone brightly as Murtagh made his way to the front of the mass of travellers. Up ahead he saw Carmen and Arya having a polite conversation. He jogged to catch up with them, not wanting to stay in the seething crowd any longer. As he was about to reach them he saw the new rider also walking towards them. He tuned into their conversation as she joined them.

"Hey Alvena." Carmen greeted the new comer. She waved a little polite wave to her before turning to Arya.

"What are you two taking about?" She asked only Arya. This earned her a devilish glare from Carmen. Uh oh, Murtagh thought. If I don't intervene soon there's going to be a bloody battle.

"How are you Carmen?" He asked loudly, wedging himself between the two women. He watched as breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. As the others past by and kept walking until she was finally calm.

"Thank you." She murmured, causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise and grin a little.

"That's okay." He muttered back, blushing slightly. His blushing caused her to blush as well, and that wondrous goldish-pink colour came out made him grin even more.

(You look like an idiot.) This wiped the smile from his face.

(So do you.) Murtagh replied.

(What do you thinks going to happen? She's practically a princess and you're a ex-traitor fighting for redemption. You have nothing in common.) Thorn snarled.

(Thorn are you okay?)

(I'm fine.) He replied angrily.

(Okay.)

Murtagh turned to find Carmen staring at him.

"Thorn." He muttered. She nodded as if she understood, which she did, and they began to walk.

"This walk is going to be long." He stated, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yep." She replied, glancing around.

"What's that?" She asked pointing.

"It's a empty watch station." He replied. Carmen shook her head.

"Not that, that." She pointed again. A dark shadow was descending the ridge at the end of the valley they were in. He squinted trying to see better. His eyes widened as he realised what it was.

"Urgals!" He yelled. Heads snapped around, eyes widened when they realised he was right. Murtagh spun to grab Carmen but she was already gone. He saw her a few times dodging through the crowd.

(Thorn!) He yelled, than watched as Eragon and Alvena did the same. The dragons flew down for their riders, only when he was on Thorns back did he realise that there was a fourth dragon following the others. This dragon was a pale white, the same shade as a dove. It swooped towards the empty station, temporarily dipping out of sight, than reappearing with a pale armour clad knight riding in the saddle fitted to it's back.

(Eragon!) He yelled with his mind.

(Yes?) He asked inquisitively.

(There's another dragon following us!)

(Alvena remember?)

(Her dragons green.) This made Eragon spin around. The dragon was as big if not bigger than Thorn in size and its width was the same. Thorn glided towards the Urgals in line with the three other dragons now and simultaneously they all fired jets of flame at the troops of Urgals. The first half all died, and the second were either severely injured or had joined their ancestors in Urgal heaven. They had to glide around the rim of the canyon to turn around, and as the mystery rider was halfway through the bend a lone Urgal leaped off the edge and tackled the rider. The dragon roared as the rider was thrown to a ledge below the lip of the canyon. All Murtagh, Eragon could do while the two fought was cheer as the only dragon who could reach the ridge was the mystery dragon as it was guarding it's rider. They watched as the rider dropped to the floor and swung his leg around to knock over the urgal and then, when the urgal was flat on its back the rider plunged its sword into the urgals chest, killing it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Carmen

I puffed as Diam lifted me from the scene below me. A urgal had practically tackled me off the saddle.

(We need to be more careful next time.) I instructed while climbing into the saddle.

(Yes we do.) Diam agreed as she dived towards the station. The others headed for the middle of the crowd where Nasuada was. I changed out of the armour and back into my normal clothes and walked out into the crowd once I was sure no one was looking.

"Hello again." Eragon greeted, making me jump.

"Hi." I replied half-heartedly.

"That was exciting, wasn't it?" He asked me. A thought came to me.

"Oh no, I was terribly scared of everything! I was running through the crowd and then I tripped and my hair fell out of shape and that was the worst thing yet!" I cried, all the while enjoying the look on Eragon's face.

"I'll just be…over…..yeah." When he was far enough away I burst out laughing at his reaction.

"I saw that." I turned to face Murtagh who was grinning at Eragon's retreating back. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face, or the blush I was sure that was spreading around my face.

"Oh well, it seemed appropriate." I said, still smirking away. He joined me as I continued trudging towards Farthen Dur.

"How are you liking the move from hell so far?" Murtagh asked good-naturedly.

"It's not that bad. At least we have something to do." I added looking towards Eragon's still retreating figure. Murtagh laughed at this, and I noticed how his lips curved and how the shade of his lips was the most magnificent colour I have ever seen before. It was a dark pinkish brown that looked slightly like the bark of a tree.

(You like him!) Diam accused.

(I do not!)

(Fine, fine, lie all you want.)

(I don't! We're just friends.)

(Right and I'm Mary Poppins.)

(Who?)

(The point is, I'm in your head, there's no point in lying.) I sighed. I didn't like him, did I? Did I? No I don't, I reassured myself.

"Then the elf said…." My eyes widened, he had been talking all this time? What had I missed?

"Relax, I was only messing with you." I sighed a breath of relief.

The procession stopped when a yell came from the front of our motley gathering.

"It's time to stop for the night." Murtagh informed me.

"How – " He interrupted me by tapping his temple with a knowledgable expression. Murtagh walked to the edge of the ground down path and sat.

"Attention: There is double the amount of people compared to the amount of tents so we'll all have to share." Everyone groaned at this announcement. I glanced around to find that Arya was with Alvena and Nasuada was sharing with one of her handmaids. Then I saw something I dreaded. Eragon was practically strutting towards me. I spun around looking for someone who was free.

"You want to bunk with me?" I turned to face the voice hoping to high heaven it wasn't Eragon, and it wasn't. The voice was Murtagh, who was carrying a bag with all his clothes and another with the tent in it.

"Thank you." I replied, trying to sound purely polite, but when Murtagh saw my face he burst out laughing. I blushed again as I saw Eragon's head droop in my peripheral vision. This just made Murtagh laugh harder. When he finally calmed down he pulled the tent off his shoulder and started to put it up.

"My side looks like a deer ran into it." Murtagh chuckled at my comment.

"Here." He reached over and threaded a branch through a hole to hold up the roof.

"There." I announced, sitting down in the entrance next to Murtagh. She couldn't help but notice how close together we were. We were less than an inch apart! If I just turned my head…

(Ready to admit it yet?)

(No. I don't like him.)

(Right.)

"Jesus Thorn!" I was jolted out of my thoughts when Thorn threw a rock at Murtagh, who dodged it and, as a result of this, brushed his cheek with mine. I blushed from head to toe. Murtagh didn't notice it but Diam most definitely did.

(Now?)

(No!) I growled. (I don't like him and that's that.)

(Right. And I'm-)

(Don't.) I cut her off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Murtagh

(You like her.)

(No. I. Don't.)

(You do.)

(No.)

(Yes.)

(I don't!) He turned to find Carmen with her head buried in her arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely. He placed his hand on the hair hanging down the back of her neck. She stuck her head up.

"I'm fine." He looked her up and down.

"Okay." He muttered, his cheek was still tingling from when he had brushed it with hers. He noticed her cheeks were the rosy colour again and smiled.

(See?) Murtagh turned and glared at the blood red dragon before him.

(Since when did you become a matchmaker? And to other species I might add.)

(It's just one of the services I offer.) Murtagh raised his eyebrow.

(Like protecting a damsel in distress.)

(She's not a -)

(I didn't mean her.) Thorn cut him off. Murtagh glared at him some more than turned back to Carmen. The outfit she had changed into for the trip was still surprisingly clean compared to his. The low cut, black, lace up top, with its long-sleeves and the slits at the shoulders for easy movement showed off her neck, where he noticed for the first time, a wooden cross necklace with a rose intertwined from the base to the middle of the cross. The rose was a ruby the size of his fingernail. She was wearing black travelling pants that wouldn't get in her way when she walked, which also had tightening laces on the outside of her legs. She wore flat-bottomed travelling boots that looked easy to run in, in case of emergency. These too, were black to match the rest of her outfit. Her long, blondish-gold hair stopped at her waist and swung when she ran. He looked at her eyes then. They were ocean blue and if you looked deeply it was like you were looking at the bottom of a shallow pool. Her eyes met his as she realised he was watching her. He ducked his head and from the corner of his eye he could see she had done the same, she was blushing all down her neck, and, Murtagh noticed, so was he!

(Now?)  
(No.)

(Well I think you do.) Murtagh growled at him. He stopped when he heard a slightly peculiar sound. He turned to find it was Carmen! She was giggling at him so highly that it sounded like the ringing of tiny bells.

"What are you laughing at?" He threatened jokingly.

"You! You make the most fascinating sounds!" She giggled. He jumped a little as she fell against his chest. She hadn't noticed yet, she was still giggling at him. He chuckled as he looked up to see Eragon staring at them. His face was blank but Murtagh could see in his eyes, he was hurt.

"You may want to stop, your boyfriend staring at us." He murmured. She stopped giggling and snarled at him.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"And you said I made weird sounds." He teased.

"I said fascinating not weird." She corrected him, while rolling around to see his face. He grinned at the look on her face. She was trying to look serious while trying not to burst out laughing.

(What about - )

(No!) He yelled in his mind.

(Right.) Thorn replied sarcastically.

(I don't!)

(You do!)

(I don't.) Murtagh concluded, shielding his mind from his dragons unwanted comments on his friendship with Carmen.

"Look at Alvena." Carmen muttered. He obeyed, searching the crowd for the slightly familiar face. She was standing in a crowd of two or three men who were bathing her in affection. From bowing at her feet, to kissing her hands. He looked down to see that Carmen was glaring at her.  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Why do they even like her?" She replied with a question and an insult.

"Jealous?" He asked jokingly, expecting a no.

"A little." She confided. He couldn't believe that she didn't get this kind of attention! He looked down at her face, which was till resting on his chest.

"I can't see why you don't get that kind of attention. I mean sure, she's a dragon rider, there's an element of danger but why would you go out with such a…" He let himself trail off so he wouldn't have to swear in public. He looked down to see her grin a little at his response, and laugh silently before she composed herself again.

"Thank you Murtagh." She whispered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Carmen

This was the fifth day we have been travelling to Farthen Dur and it was announced that we would arrive before late afternoon. I have shared a tent with Murtagh for the whole trip and found that he has no real annoying traits other than snoring slightly. I smiled as I rolled over in my cot. I always enjoyed early morning stretches. I opened my eyes only to snap them shut again.

"Jesus, Murtagh, wear a bell or something." I heard him chuckle as he pulled on the shirt he had been missing before.

"Is it safe to look now?" I asked cautiously. He chuckled again before replying.

"Yes. But no staring." He teased.

"I wasn't staring! I closed my eyes as soon as I saw you." I said indignantly. "I don't think of you that way." I murmured.

(Are you sure? He's got some good muscles, and he's nice to you. It's a double pointer.) I frowned. She didn't like when Diam called Murtagh "it."

"Are you okay?" I heard Murtagh ask from behind me. One of his hands rested on my shoulder. I twisted away and muttered that I was.

"You sure?" He asked, obviously unsatisfied with my answer. I ignored him and walked out of the tent. Right into Eragon.

"Sorry." He murmured before looking up. A slow smile formed on his face. I frowned at his expression.

"Oh hello." He greeted me politely.

"Hi." I muttered back, brushing past him as I walked away. I knew he was watching as I climbed the hill. I walked far away before stopping at the ridge of a cliff, high above the forests bellow. I jumped a little when Diam landed in front of me.

(Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?) She asked when I cursed at her.

"No." I snarled. Diam chuckled deep in her throat.

(I think you did.) Then she paused. (Someone's coming.) I stiffened as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eragon asked uncertainly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Eragon

Had he seen what he had thought he had seen? Carmen, a dragon rider? Impossible. Or was it? He looked over the hill again as the white dragon landed. He watched as she petted its nose and whispered to it.

"It's okay Diam." She murmured quietly, just loud enough for his elf ears to hear. She turned to glare back at him.

"Why did you have to come now?" She asked angrily of him.

"Why shouldn't I have come now?" He asked then stopped when something clicked in his mind.

"You're the armoured mystery rider!" He exclaimed.

"And you're a genius!" She retorted glaring at him. Before they could argue further Diam flew away as she heard Murtagh coming up the hill.  
"Nasuada wants to speak to us all." He said, glaring at Eragon.

"Including me?" I asked.

"Yep, and she wouldn't tell me why." They all raced down the hill to meet Alvena then headed to Nasuada's tent. Once they entered the brilliant red tent, they all managed to find chairs in the small living room.

"I've gathered you all here to announce a special event." Nasuada motioned for them all to lean closer.

"It's to celebrate the return of our greatest ally, it's in your honour, Carmen." Everyone gaped at Nasuada.

"I have one condition." I reasoned, and Nasuada's eyebrows went up.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That it have a theme. More specifically a medieval masquerade type theme." Nasuada smiled as she keyed on to what I meant.

"Of course." She acknowledged. "We women are to dress the same, except for Carmen, as I know she has a special dress in mind, and the men in their armour." And with that they left the tent to get ready for the ball.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Carmen

I puffed as the handmaid behind me pulled hard on the corset strings.

"Are you okay in there?" Murtagh asked from outside.

"I'm fine. Just go ahead to the ball already!" I shouted back. I relaxed a little as I heard his footsteps die away slowly.

"All done." The stout woman said from behind me. I glanced up at the mirror and found I couldn't turn away. My long hair was piled on top of my head with only a few hundred leather thongs keeping it in place. My dress was one mother had made for me years ago, before she had died. It was deep burgundy in colour and hung low, showing off my chest and neck. It swept the floor when I walked and gave me a graceful look even when I was standing still. My shoes were flat ballet looking things that stopped at the ankles except for the ties that wound up my legs securing them to my feet and last of all, the mask. It matched the colour of the dress and shoes and came to rest from my nose to my forehead where it held the most beautiful rose I have ever seen and to top it all off I wore a rose quartz beaded bracelet. The women helping me wrapped me in a black shroud until we reached the gigantic tent where the festivities were being held. When we were in the back room, more women helped me pull the shroud off and straighten my attire. All the women were wearing identical white gowns trimmed with lace that hung at their ankles. Nasuada walked through the tent flaps and started announcing people and who escorted them until, at last, it was my turn.

"Carmen, who is being escorted by Murtagh." After she finished her sentence I walked out onto the makeshift stage and the crowd roared. Murtagh stepped up to me, wearing his newly polished armour and carrying his helmet under one arm as Nasuada signalled for the music to begin. He bowed deep before offering me his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Why certainly, my kind sir." I replied in a haughty British accent. My voice made him laugh as he pulled me out onto the dance floor.

"I must warn you that I can't dance very well." Murtagh whispered.

"Neither can I." He smiled and I felt blush appear on my cheeks.

We stopped when Nasuada signalled to us all and then the song began. My right hand slid up through the air towards Murtagh's left and held it close to, but not touching it. We turned in a circle, then switched hands. We twirled again. Now we used both hands before turning. When that finished he slid his arm around my waist and I positioned mine on his shoulder. He grabbed my other hand as the music started again and we twirled around the room between other dancers. I vaguely saw Arya looking disgusted while gingerly holding Eragon's hand as he twirled around the room. We danced like this for a few minutes before Murtagh asked if I would like to rest. We sat at the edge of the dance floor while dancers twirled before us. We left before to long so we could get some fresh air. We sat inside the tent flaps again, back in our normal clothes, just relaxing in the others company. I leaned over and layed my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. When I moved my hand towards my head, skimming his chest I thought I heard his heart speed up but I must have been wrong. When I looked up though, there were faint traces of red on his cheeks. I grinned at his expression. His eyes widened at something in the distance. He jumped up, causing me to land on the floor.

"Soldiers!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I joined him as I realised he was right. They were dropping from the walls of the cliff face surrounding the camp. Most of the Varden were still in the tent when the roof dropped in an attempt to stop them from escaping. I saw Eragon, Alvena and Arya run towards us through the din. The soldiers were steadily approaching and I wasn't ready. I glanced at my allies to see none of them were looking at me and I ran towards the tent where I hid my armour. When I reached the entrance I looked back to see Thorn, Saphira and Hinloe landing next to their riders. Perfect, I thought to myself. I hurried to change into my armour before calling Diam. I raced through the crowd slowly emerging from the main tent. I jumped onto Diam's back as she landed in the middle of the terrified Varden. I secured myself into the saddle as the other dragons and their various riders lunged into the air towards the approaching army of invaders. Diam launched herself after them when she was sure I wouldn't fall off without meaning to. We soon caught up to the others and joined their procession. I saw Alvena and Murtagh look over in surprise, and Eragon sigh when he saw who it was.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Carmen

I was wearing my armor, but he knew. I saw arrows fly up towards us as we approached their front lines. Diam dodged and weaved, avoiding all of the ones who endangered us. She belched fire on the archers and the first few rows of enemy soldiers then turned around so she wouldn't fly directly over the remaining archers. I saw Thorn swerve to avoid a dangerously well aimed arrow and fly to close to the edge of the cliff, where more soldiers were waiting. One jumped on Murtagh from the clifftop and tackled him to a small ledge a few metres under the rim of the cliff where the soldiers stood waiting. It was too much of a drop for the other soldiers to drop down to the ledge without breaking something and the dragons couldn't fit in the gap.

(Diam! Fly above the gap!)

(I can't fit!) She yelled back.

(You don't need to!) I waited till she understood and had turned and raced towards the gap, only feet from the soldiers. I undid my restraints and jumped off the saddle as we neared the gap. The forward momentum of Diam's speed threw me on to the shelf where the rival soldier was fighting Murtagh. He was holding his stomach when I landed, rolling to absorb the impact. I drew my sword and swung it at the stunned soldier, mortally wounding him. I turned toward Murtagh, who was now laying on the ground, still holding his stomach.

"This will hurt a little." I informed him in the deepest voice I have. I pulled his hand away slowly and examined his body. I felt his ribcage before coming to a conclusion.

"Just as I thought, a broken rib." I placed my armoured hand on his broken rib, causing him to jolt with pain.

"Waise Heill." I murmured as blue light shot from my palm. As it was just finishing healing I saw a shadow on the ground in front of me. I spun as a new soldier knocked me out with a rock. I don't know how he got down or how he got us back up, but I assume he used magic. I woke to find my hands tied behind my back, and attached to the ropes around my ankles, a burlap sack over my helmeted head so I couldn't see anything. I believe I was leaning up against a wall as I could feel bricks behind me and I was upright. I could hear nothing but my breathing and three others.

"Hello?" I called, once again in that deep voice. "Hello?"

"Who's that?" A female voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"Alvena." Great, I thought as I scowled at the inside of the bag.

"Hello?" Another voice this time, male.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Eragon." He replied. Uh oh.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered. "Murtagh?" I was answered by a groan.

"Yes?" He replied tiredly. Great.

"I think they captured the riders." This made everyone groan. I felt something stab into my hand. It was the serrated part of Mesari's blade! I rubbed the thin rope on it and soon enough the rope fell away from my hands and legs. I pulled the sack off my head and stood up, glaring at my surroundings. Sure enough, on the floor were three other people.

"Well, that was easy." I muttered to no one in particular.

I walked to the one on my right first. I sawed through the rope once more and pulled off their sack. It was Alvena's face staring back at me through the darkness. Great. I walked to the one who had been opposite to me. I did the same to their ropes and sack except this time, it was Eragon staring up at me, not Alvena. I walked to the third person, Murtagh, and tore off his ropes and bag. He looked tired as he stood up slowly. Eragon was still staring at me while Alvena was picking at her nails and I was pretty sure that Murtagh was sleeping with his eyes open.

(Diam?) I yelled with my mind. I wondered where she was and if she was okay when I didn't receive an answer. I jumped when the door swung open and an urgal walked in. He glared at us as he beckoned for us to follow him. I was the first to walk after him as he left the room. Eragon was behind me and Murtagh was behind him, while Alvena hesitated in the doorway before falling in behind Murtagh.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Murtagh

It became apparent to us as we walked through the long and hollow hallways towards the winding staircase that led to Galbatorix's private quarters. We had been captured and transported to Gilead, Galbatorix's black castle. The walls emitted vibes of evil, hate and death. He watched as the urgal started to climb the spiralling staircase, followed by the other rider, Eragon and then him, with Alvena behind him he climbed the stairs hot on the others heels. The staircase seemed to go on forever as they climbed at least four floors when the urgal opened a door and they climbed another. The urgal halted in front of two huge kull and announced that King Galbatorix's prisoners were here. The two kull promptly opened the doors to the Kings throne room and private quarters through a door to the right. The urgal stayed outside but ushered them in nonetheless. They stopped moving when the evil king glared up at them.

"Why are there four of you?" He asked slowly. "I had heard there was a new dragon rider, but two? This is both a dream and a nightmare come true." They glared at him as he circled them, inspecting Alvena and the mystery rider. He stopped suddenly and grabbed Murtagh by the neck.

"What is the name of the one in the armour?" He asked angrily as he hoisted Murtagh into the air.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" Murtagh choked out. Galbatorix glared at him, then shrugged and dropped Murtagh to the floor. He turned to Eragon.

"How about you?" He asked as he swung an arm out to grab Eragon, but he ducked, the King grabbed him with his spare hand and hoisted him into the air. You dare disrespect me?" Galbatorix shrieked, as he slapped Eragon across the face. "Tell me who it is!" Eragon shook his head at the king's request, then spat on his face. Galbatorix threw Eragon against the far wall, consequently knocking him out. He turned to Alvena and did the same to her as he had done to Murtagh.

"Who is it?" He ground out. Murtagh could see the fear in her eyes.

"I don't know! I don't know, I swear!"

"Very well." He sighed, turning his head slightly as if he were about to let her go before he turned back and snapped her neck.

"No!" The mystery rider yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Carmen

"No!" I screamed again, causing everyone conscious in the room to stare at me. Galbatorix grinned a evil smile at me. He walked towards me until he was just a foot from me and grabbed my throat.

"What's your name?" He asked fakely polite. I did something that none of the others had done. I brought my legs to his chest and kicked myself out of his grip. He growled at me as I danced out of the way when he ran at me.

"Enough!" He shouted. "Off to the arena with them!" When he yelled the final statement two groups of kull ran into the room to drag Alvena's body and us, out of the room. The kull dragged us to the arena, in a different direction to where they were taking Alvena's body. I struggled as the massive creatures carried Murtagh, an unconscious Eragon, and me to the arena. I could see Murtagh struggling as well as he was being pulled towards the arena next to me.

Murtagh

The arena was a horrible place where you had to verse a hundred competitors, and if you were still alive at the end, you had to verse a band of kull, and if you were alive at the end of that, which most all weren't, you could have your freedom. Most never made it past the halfway mark. He had only ever been there once, and that was when the stadium was clogged with so many dead bodies the event had to be stopped. He struggled the whole way there, though he knew it was pointless. He cringed as he was dropped onto a sandy floor, next to the mystery rider and an unconscious Eragon. He raced towards the door as the kull pulled it shut behind them. He wished Carmen was here, she would know what to do.

"Waise Heill." He turned to see the mystery rider with his hands over Eragon's head, healing a cut on his forehead. He jumped a little as Eragon sat bolt upright.

"What's going on? Where are we? Where's Alvena?" He asked as he glanced around. Murtagh glared at the ground.

"Alvena's dead. Galbatorix killed her." He spat the name out as a curse word. Eragon's eyes widened. He turned to the mystery rider.

"This is all your fault. If you had just told Galbatorix your name – "

"I would be under his control right now, doing unspeakable wrongs." The rider interrupted him. He sighed then nodded in agreement.

"Your up." A kull said opening the door and pointing to the rider. They all took turns watching each other battling indescribable foes for at least fifteen rounds before a rival warrior lunged at the mystery rider, trying to ring his neck but only succeeded in pulling off his helmet.

Carmen

My face must have been an expression of horror as the enemy pulled off the helmet, revealing my identity. The rival warrior was frozen in shock still so I took my chance. I spun in a circle and plunged my sword deep into its chest. I walked towards the now open gates past Murtagh who was now emerging. I never even saw it coming. A new foe jumped from the stands and landed on top of me shattering a few bones. Murtagh ran over followed by Eragon.

"Waise Heill." Murtagh said healing most of my bones as I passed out.

Eragon

(Eragon?) Saphira called faintly in my brain.

(Saphira!) I cried happily. (We need yours and Thorns help over here.) He knew they were on their way. They landed near them soon and Eragon helped Murtagh load Carmen onto Thorn in front of Murtagh. Eragon climbed onto Saphira as Galbatorix ran out into the arena.

"NO!" He yelled as they flew away into the yonder towards home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

One Year Later

Carmen

I grinned up at my newly announced fiancee's happy face as we watched Thorn and Diam gently licking the two dragon eggs lying in their roost. The newborn youngsters were not going to hatch for anyone in the Varden and they all knew it. They knew they were going to wait for Murtagh and mine's children to be born. That's right. Two days ago we visited the doctor that always travelled with the Varden who announced that I was two months pregnant and, from how big I was getting, I was going to have twins! Eragon finally managed to kiss Arya (She didn't like it!) but that's good enough for him. Diam and Thorn soon established a relationship after that last battle and everything is going well. Or so we thought.

Seven Months Later

I knew my children were in for a life of danger, since Galbatorix's random attacks were getting worse by the day. I knew that they would be safe as long as I am alive though. All this was running through my head over and over until the twins were born. Two beautiful baby girls named Aubrey and Brynne. Brynne has mahogany and violet hair and striking green eyes while Aubrey has dark brown hair and the same eyes as her sister. Together they are the most beautiful looking babies I have ever seen. Murtagh agrees with me one hundred percent on this. I wonder which egg will pick which girl. Who will get the aquamarine egg and who will get the amethyst one? I don't have time to worry about this anyway. They won't hatch until the girls are at least sixteen so I just have to protect and teach them how to fight and everything else they will need to know. Eragon and Arya have volunteered to help with their extended knowledge of elven customs and training in reading and writing. I look up from where I am writing all this in my diary and check on the girls. I smile down at them as they sleep. I never even noticed the soldier walk through the entrance until he stabbed me in the side. I fell to the ground as he left with my two darling girls. I shout for help and see Murtagh run in as I pass out. My girls were taken from me and are being held in Gilead and there is no way I can help them even after Murtagh heals me. I swear, though, that I will find them one day and bring them back to me.

THE END…

Coming Soon!

Open Heart – Mor'amr Hjarta – The sequel to Silent Heart


End file.
